Deep Descent
Deep Descent is the ninth level in the console version of 007: Nightfire. It is the fourth vehicle level in the game and takes place near Drake's Island in the South Pacific. This is the second-longest level in the game behind Island Infiltration and has no major skips or glitches. Plot Speedrun Route Due to the lack of skips or glitches in Deep Descent, the route is the same for all categories except 100%. There are two routes for 100% since Gold Medal Skipping is possible, but extremely difficult. One route does the Gold Medal Skip and the other route collects all the tokens. Normal Route The Normal route in Deep Descent is used in Any%, 00 Agent, and No Clipping/OoB. When you start the level, turn slightly to the right and drive forward. You will see a large rock pillar. Driving on the right side of the pillar is faster than the left side by a small margin. After the cutscene, go into the crashed submarine until you see the next cutscene. Go into the open vent on the right side and drive through the spinning blades. Shoot the communications device with a torpedo to complete an objective. Switch to your remote torpedo and go to the next room. Ignore the enemy and drive toward the door with the lasers. As you're just about to hit the lasers, use the remote torpedo. Using the remote torpedo will immediately bring you to a stop so get as close to the laser as possible to save frames. Now move the remote torpedo toward the power generator and blow it up to deactivate the lasers. It is possible to use a regular torpedo instead of a remote torpedo if you aim it properly, but be aware that it cannot touch the lasers or else it will justs blow up and waste time. The next set of rooms are very simple. Just drive through as quickly as possible and avoid the mines. On operative you can hit one mine without failing the mission, but you can't hit any on 00 Agent, so take that into consideration as you go through these rooms. If you fail the mission, you have to restart the whole mission from the beginning. There are no checkpoints. You will eventually reach a room with six nuclear missiles. Drive toward the missile that is closest to you on the left side and place a charge on it. Now drive in a circle around the room, placing charges on every missile. When you place the final charge, drive up and to the right toward the exit. There will be a yellow submarine in the next room that you have to follow. Do not shoot this submarine or you can fail the mission. Keep following the submarine until you complete the objective. Now switch to your remote torpedo and use it just as you're about to hit the last set of lasers. Blow up the power generator nearby and continue onward. You will see three nuclear missiles in a very large room. Place the first two charges and you will trigger a boss fight with the final enemy in the level. The easiest way to blow up the submarine is to lock onto it with normal torpedos while you're behind some kind of cover. It is recommended that you use the third nuclear missile as cover as you fire two shots at the submarine on Operative, and 4 shots on 00 Agent. The submarine can kill you in only one or two hits and he fires very fast. This is one of the most relentless boss fights in the game if you don't know what you're doing. It is recommended that you really practice killing the submarine since you have to restart the entire level if it kills you. After the submarine is killed, simply place the final charge and drive toward the end of the mission. 007 Token Locations #Inside the sunken ship at the beginning of the level. Turn right as soon as the first objective completes and it is hidden in a corner #After you go through the sunken ship, turn right and go through an open vent. Go down the long hallway with the spinning blades and the token will be on the ground below you #After going through the second door with the lasers on it, the token will be on the ocean floor below the mines #During the race with the yellow submarine, the token will be on a ledge on the right side before going through the third door #After the race, you will be in a large room with 3 yellow submarines in it. A token will be on the top of the building with the laser door on it. #As you enter the final room with the nuclear missiles, drive straight up and you will see a ledge where the 007 token is. Trivia *The sunken ship at the beginning of the level has the "Malprave Industries" logo on it. This is a refence to 007: Agent Under Fire *Deep Descent is the third and final use of the V12 Vanquish in the game. The first is Paris Prelude and the second is Enemies Vanquished. *Getting out of bounds in Deep Descent is currently not possible, but it could save up to two minutes if it was. *The only glitch in Deep Descent is the Camera Displacement Glitch, but it is not useful for speedrunning. *Deep Descent was going to appear in the PC version as a scuba mission but was scrapped early in development for unknown reasons. World Records